


Hold Me

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough decision, Sheridan knows he isn't the one who needs comforting. But the only way he can comfort the one who needs it is to ask for help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S2, Ep 12, 'Acts of Sacrifice'. A potential added scene after G'Kar leaves the meeting with Sheridan and Delenn. Maybe a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sheridan perched on the table, hoping his stance was relaxed, neutral. He hated what they were doing, in a way; he knew it would kill G'Kar to accept what little hope he and Delenn offered, but when both of their hands' were tied, what else could they do?

He watched G'Kar struggle with himself, and finally - at least on the surface - accept their gesture simply for what it was, but he also watched Delenn. Sheridan watched as the petite woman, who always seemed so strong, so tall, tearing herself apart over the atrocities that the Centauri were committing, the knowledge she could do nothing causing her more heartache than the atrocities themselves. Sheridan watched as Delenn almost raised her closed fists to her chest, showing G'Kar the proper Narn gesture for respect, but she didn't quite manage it. As the Narn ambassador left the room, Delenn twitched, anguish flooding her expression, her hands grasping at each other, either because it was simply something to do with them, or simply because there was nothing, or no one, else to cling to.

Sheridan slid off the desk and sighed. He knew G'Kar wasn't happy with the arrangement. He knew the Narn's pride was taking a hell of a battering simply by accepting their offer, but he also knew G'Kar knew there was no other way. It didn't make the situation easier, though…for anyone.

"They are a prideful people," Delenn said quietly, her eye shining with pain.

Sheridan nodded. "And in their position, I'd want to do exactly the same." He sighed and shook his head. "I just *wish* there was more we can do, but…." He spread his hands.

Delenn wrapped her arms about herself. "I know. But we cannot entangle ourselves in this affair any more than we already have. If we do, when the tables turn and the Centauri find themselves at the mercy of the Narns, we will be called to pay for our actions."

As Sheridan watched Delenn, he felt his heart fracture in a way he never thought possible again after Anna died, and without even thinking about it, he moved to stand directly behind Delenn, as though his closeness could offer him some comfort.  
"I think that we do what we can, where we can, how we can," he said, his voice as soft as he could make it. "It might be right, it might be wrong. But we're only…." He laughed. "I can't say 'human', can I? We're only…sentient beings. We all make mistakes. The Centauri just made a huge one by attacking the Narns like this, but the Narns are playing it carefully this time. Maybe, eventually, the Narns will actually win this thing."

"But until then, innocents will die."

Sheridan reached out and placed his hands on Delenn's shoulders. He wanted to urge her to lean backwards, to pull her back flush against his chest so he could wrap his arms around her, comforting her, protecting her, but he daren't. Instead, he did all he could, all he felt comfortable with. But she seemed to appreciate the gesture; in fact, she leant into his hands. Sheridan felt as though she was trusting him with a great many things, things he didn't understand, and on impulse, he turned her around so they were face to face.

"Delenn, I realise we are still getting to know each other but…hold me?" Sheridan asked, his expression boyish.

And his gamble paid off as she wrapped her tiny arms around him. He knew she would never have asked for comfort, or even possibly allowed at that time, but if he asked, he didn't think she would refuse.

But even as Sheridan held Delenn's small frame to his larger one, he couldn't help but realise that the one who really needed the comfort wasn't the one receiving it.

FIN


End file.
